Dark Knight (Jack Cross)
Jack Cross was the name of a superhero and protégé of Batman. He was also a member of the J.L.A.D.F, known under the superhero alias Dark Knight. 'Origins' Cross was a very gifted detective in his early 50s who found himself believing that he was getting old and couldn't keep up with the sharp rise of crime in Gotham City. One particular call got him to Old Gotham where he found himself in the firefight between S.W.A.T and a well armed and trained gang. Jack engaged the gang regardless of S.W.A.T's orders to stay back and took on the gang with two automatic pistols while moving aggressively towards them. He managed to break the gang's defensive line, giving the S.W.A.T a window, but he was hit several times by gunfire from the gang. Near to death because of his wounds, Cross found himself in a state of happiness, warmth and light. He felt no pain, sound or even his back against the concrete. He soon after snapped back to reality and rose to his feet, feeling no pain and aided his fellow cops in finishing the fight. He found his body and mind were all enhanced, his injuries healed and felt no pain. Once he got home, he found Destiny Shield who explained it was her who saved his life and was on a mission to pursue members of her race who meant to harm other people. She also explained that she saved him because she witnessed his courage and selflessness. She explained that she needed people like him to help her on her mission. She gave him a piece of herself in order to save him as his descent into death was beyond her healing powers. The incident in Old Gotham also got the attention of Batman, who sought him out. Despite a rough meeting between Cross, Batman and Destiny, their meeting went well and Cross pledged to following Batman and applying his abilities the best way he could. With his enhanced intellect and technology provided to him by Batman, he created armor and equipment, becoming Dark Knight. Having become Dark Knight, Cross took to the streets and became very successful at it. Despite his somewhat excessive attitude against criminals, he was selected for the J.L.A.D.F, led by Superwoman. ''Superwoman: The Series Episode 1 Jack was at Metropolis General Hospital aiding Janice and Heather by installing new equipment into the facility. While doing so however, Bizarro managed to escape captivity and out into Metropolis. Janice told Jack and Heather to stay put while she went out to investigate. By the time Bizarro was dealt with however, Superwoman contacted both Jack and Heather, who were already suited up and headed to deal with the remnants of LexCorp's forces. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Enhanced Human Physiology:' Having been saved on the verge of death by Destiny Shield, Cross now possess a piece of her within him, giving him enhanced human abilities far beyond a normal humans. **'Enhanced Strength:' Jack's strength was enhanced similar to that of a circus strong man, despite his physical build. **'Enhanced Speed:' Upon gaining his powers, Jack found himself possessing the speed of the world's fastest sprinter and can apply the same speed to his reflexes. **'Enhanced Durability:' Jack's powers also give him durability far greater than a normal human, giving him the ability to withstand more damage. **'Enhanced Stamina:' Jack's strength also gives him a great deal of stamina to engage in a fight longer without expressing fatigue. **'Enhanced Healing:' Once Destiny gave a piece of herself to Jack, his wounds had already begun to heal and they did so faster than a normal humans. **'Enhanced Agility:' Jack's natural agility became enhanced to be similar to that of a world-class gymnast. **'Enhanced Intellect:' As his physical attributes were enhanced, Cross' intellect was also enhanced beyond that of a normal human being. **'Enhanced Senses:' Like all his other natural abilities, Jack's senses were also enhanced to the point where he could see, hear, smell, feel and even taste things beyond the human ability. **'Empathy:' Being spiritually bonded to Destiny Shield, Jack feels the same emotions she does and vice versa. Abilities *'Martial Arts:' Jack had the use of martial arts while combating the gang that shot him after gaining his powers. He later perfected his art under the supervision of Batman, his mentor, who knew every single form of martial art imaginable. *'Expert Marksman:' Jack was born with the ability to shoot with unbelievable accuracy. This ability was further advanced by his enhanced senses. *'Firearms:' As a member of the GCPD, Jack has been trained with the use of firearms. The knowledge he possesses on other weapons however is clearly unknown, but because of his intellect, he most likely has knowledge of virtually every weapon. *'Investigation:' Like his dead eye, Jack was born with a natural prowess as a detective. This too was also enhanced by his senses. 'Equipment' *'Battle Suit:' Built with his enhanced intellect, Jack created an advanced battle suit to conceal his identity as well as being tough enough to withstand a great deal of damage. The suit also comes equipped with a jetpack that enables flight and he can move at great speeds. *'Combat Grip Submachine Guns:''' Despite being a protégé to Batman, Jack is more comfortable with the use of a gun and therefore carried two Combat Grip Submachine Guns as his primary armaments. Category:J.L.A.D.F Members Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Humans Category:J.L.A.D.F Category:Former J.L.A.D.F Members Category:Justice League